


The Definition of Beauty

by very_important_army



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: Just fluffy Zhangjun smut. Because we all needed it.





	The Definition of Beauty

“Zhangjing,” Yanjun whines from where he’s in bed. His soft brown hair is product-free, fanning his head in an bird’s nest atop his head, and his lack of makeup reveals the bags under his eyes.

 

Zhangjing thinks this is when he looks the most beautiful.

 

“Come to bed,” the younger boy pouts as soon as Zhangjing walks out of the bathroom, bare-faced and blinking blearily. “It’s cold without you here.” It’s times like these, when Yanjun is tired and content and relaxed all at once, that he drops his Leng Yanjun facade and seeks cuddles from Zhangjing. It’s a good kind of tired, Yanjun always says happily, skin warm from his hour-long shower and hopping right under the covers. And now that he’s settled in bed, missing one last piece to complete his night, he stares at Zhangjing unblinkingly with his round, wide eyes and jutted-out bottom lip.

 

“Alright, alright,” Zhangjing laughs. He can never say no to Yanjun, anyway. “Let me change first.” Zhangjing quickly tosses his hoodie over his head and into the hamper before shimmying out of his too-tight jeans. He groans in relief as his legs are freed from the rough denim, chucking the pants into the hamper on top of the hoodie with satisfaction.

 

As he walks beside the bed to grab his pajama set from where it’s hanging on the hook, however, he’s intercepted by a clingy Yanjun. One arm extends from the mountain of covers to latch around Zhangjing’s bare waist, and Yanjun tugs him backwards so that he lands harshly on the bed. Yanjun quickly reorients Zhangjing so that his head is pillowed against his arm, and Yanjun presses his bare chest against Zhangjing’s back, going so far as to even hook his leg around Zhangjing’s waist to trap him on the bed.

 

“Lin Yanjun, I know you like to sleep in your boxers, but I wear pajamas to bed,” Zhangjing giggles. “Or have you forgotten?”

 

Yanjun scoffs into Zhangjing’s shoulder. “Who needs clothes when you’re just going to be taking them off later?” Cold fingertips trail along Zhangjing’s boxers, playing with the hem. Zhangjing gasps when Yanjun slips his hand underneath the elastic, inching further south. Zhangjing slaps at the wandering hand.

 

“I thought you were tired!” Zhangjing exclaims. Yanjun shifts his hips so that a familiar pressure digs into Zhangjing’s backside.

 

Oh.

 

“But I miss you,” Yanjun murmurs, voice deep and sensual, into Zhangjing’s ear. Zhangjing feels the arousal building up and coiling in his belly, and he subtly presses his ass harder against Yanjun’s half-hard cock, delighting in Yanjun’s groan.

 

Yanjun begins kissing at Zhangjing’s neck, hot and heavy, sending tingles up Zhangjing’s spine. He tilts his head up, letting Yanjun mark up his neck to his heart’s desire. As Yanjun sucks extra hard on the spot that he _knows_ is Zhangjing’s weak spot, Zhangjing’s head spins. He gasps for breath, reaching a hand behind him to grip onto Yanjun’s hair, and Yanjun moans throatily into Zhangjing’s ear.

 

Zhangjing turns himself around so that he’s facing Yanjun, and when he looks up to meet Yanjun’s eyes, the younger man is staring at him with parted lips and dark desire in his eyes. As soon as he meets Zhangjing’s eyes, Yanjun bites down on his plush lower lip, letting the corner of his lip upturn into a half-smirk.

 

Zhangjing swallows hard as Yanjun smolders at him, trying to resist the urge to bite into Yanjun’s lips for him.

 

Zhangjing fails miserably.

 

He surges forward, capturing Yanjun’s lips in a hard kiss, nearly knocking their noses together in his desperation. Yanjun moans prettily, and as the younger boy parts his lips, Zhangjing sucks at his lower lip briefly before letting it go with a loud pop. This time, Yanjun is the one to dive forward, eager for more.

 

Zhangjing turns onto his back as Yanjun climbs over him, the covers falling off to reveal his bronzed bare chest. Zhangjing runs his hands up his pecs, up his shoulders, and around the back of his neck, delighting in the smooth skin under his fingertips as he kisses Yanjun greedily. Yanjun, in turn reaches down to spread Zhangjing’s thighs, bringing his knees up to rest beside his own hips as he slots himself in between Zhangjing’s legs. In this position, Zhangjing can feel Yanjun’s bulge against his own. Involuntarily, Zhangjing’s hips rise up to press more firmly against Yanjun’s, indulging in the pleasure that sparks from the friction of their clothed cocks.

 

“Zhangjing,” Yanjun murmurs into his ear, voice cracked with pleasure. Zhangjing shivers delightedly. “Take off your boxers.”

 

Zhangjing hurries to obey. Yanjun lifts himself off Zhangjing’s body slightly, eyes raking over his exposed body with a burning fire. In Zhangjing’s haste, the band gets caught on his ankle, and in his struggle to rid himself of the fabric, his cock bounces against his stomach. Yanjun’s gaze is drawn to the movement of his newly exposed erection, and he visibly swallows hard. When Zhangjing finally manages to kick off his boxers with a frustrated grunt, Yanjun has already positioned himself in front of Zhangjing’s cock. 

 

Zhangjing lets out a choked gasp as Yanjun shoves Zhangjing’s cock into his mouth, swallowing around him eagerly. Zhangjing can feel himself harden fully under Yanjun’s ministrations.“Wait,” Zhangjing chokes out, “slow down.”

 

“Yeah?” Yanjun asks, amused as his lips turn up in a wolfish grin, “are you already close? But I’ve just started.” He strokes his hand up and down Zhangjing’s cock, letting the slick from his saliva facilitate the smooth glide. Zhangjing’s cock twitches in his hand, and Yanjun laughs gleefully.

 

Zhangjing tries to glare at him, but as soon as Yanjun sucks the tip back into his mouth, hard, all he can do is moan incoherently. Yanjun laps around the base of his cock, the part that he can’t fit into his mouth, traces intelligible patterns on the shaft with his tongue, and hollows his cheeks with the force of his suction when he gets to the tip. And Zhangjing is so, so close already, trying not to thrash on the bed as his senses are overwhelmed by _Yanjun._

 

“Are you close?” Yanjun asks knowingly when he hears Zhangjing’s voice reach that one particular pitch, the cry he always makes just before he comes. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

 

He pulls back, trailing his lips upwards to plant a row of kisses up Zhangjing’s happy trail and up his soft belly, lavishing Zhangjing with chaste little pecks.

 

And while Zhangjing usually loves this kind of affection from Yanjun, all he really wants is _more._ Preferably on his cock. Because as soon as Yanjun pulls away, Zhangjing misses the wet warmth sorely, and it’s the only thing he can think about.

 

Until he feels the fingers prodding at his ass.

 

“Ohh,” Zhangjing moans blissfully. “I want more, Yanjun.”

 

“So greedy,” Yanjun tsks, but when Zhangjing pulls Yanjun down into an urgent, bruising kiss, the younger man breathes a laugh against his lips and concedes. Zhangjing’s too far gone to realize when Yanjun had grabbed the lube, but as fingertips scrape lightly against the rim just before cold slick fingers nudge against his entrance, Zhangjing can’t bring himself to care.

 

Slowly, Yanjun slips one finger in, carefully slicking him up with lube. Zhangjing clenches around his finger impatiently, eager for more. “C’mon Yanjun, I’m not made of glass,” Zhangjing complains, pushing his hips against Yanjun’s hand.

 

Yanjun laughs. “Spread your legs for me then, baby. Prove to me how flexible you are.”

 

Zhangjing spreads his thighs, trying to recover his past ability to do a split. Although he hasn’t quite succeeded in a full split, he’s still limber enough that Yanjun’s eyes darken.

 

“Fuck me, Yanjun.” The plea comes out breathless, and Yanjun all but growls. He slips a second finger inside Zhangjing, and wastes no time in scissoring and stretching him out. And when Yanjun finally slips in a third finger, Zhangjing keens loudly and nearly sobs from the feeling of fullness.

 

With a sudden burst of strength, Yanjun pumps his fingers in and out rapidly, hitting Zhangjing’s prostate with every stroke. Zhangjing cries out Yanjun’s name in between other incoherent mumbles, and he can’t think clearly enough to know what he’s calling anyway.

 

And for the second time that night, Yanjun pulls away just as Zhangjing’s cries reach their peak.

 

“Lin Yanjun!” Zhangjing glowers at his boyfriend and smacks him hard on the chest.

 

“Ah!” Yanjun recoils in pain, but he can’t help but throw his head back in laughter as well.

 

Sadistic little brat.

 

Zhangjing decides to shut him up. He shoves Yanjun onto the bed, and when he gasps in shock, Zhangjing scoots down to face his neglected cock. Quickly, he yanks down the elastic to free Yanjun’s erection, and his cock springs free, curved and ready. Licking one long stripe along Yanjun’s cock, Zhangjing smiles when he hears the loud moan.

 

“How’s it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?”

 

Yanjun smirks at him. “Very sweet medicine, I must say.” He winds his non-lubed fingers into Zhangjing’s hair, guiding his motions as Zhangjing bobs his head onto Yanjun’s erection. When Zhangjing takes one of Yanjun’s balls into his mouth and sucks lightly, nuzzling his nose against the shaft, Yanjun’s grip tightens until it’s become nearly painful.

 

“Zhangjing,” Yanjun gasps, “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.”

 

“Is that so?” Zhangjing replies cheekily, sitting up at the speed of light.

 

Yanjun cries out in anger and desperation, lifting his head up to look at Zhangjing pleadingly. His cheeks are flushed, the light glinting off the sheen on his cheeks, and Zhangjing is struck by the desire to kiss the beautiful man in front of him.

 

So he does. He climbs onto top of Yanjun, legs straddling the younger man’s waist, and reaches for his lips. Yanjun is only too eager to respond, arms coming up to hold Zhangjing against his body.

 

Yanjun is such a great kisser, Zhangjing thinks blissfully, swiping his tongue over Yanjun’s soft lower lip. Yanjun parts his lips instinctively, and Zhangjing kisses him harder, firmer, enough to bruise. The way that Yanjun’s lips move against his sets his entire being on fire, heat coursing through his veins and burning all coherent thought from his mind — leaving only the sensation of Yanjun’s lips on his.

 

But just as Zhangjing thrusts his tongue into Yanjun’s open mouth, losing himself into the kiss, an impatient finger sinks deep inside Zhangjing’s asshole. When Zhangjing pulls away to moan loudly, legs splaying further apart and causing him to slide his cock down and against Yanjun’s firm stomach, Yanjun laughs breathlessly.

 

“Just reminding you of the endgame here,” he jokes, breathing hard. Zhangjing buries his face into Yanjun’s chest, muffling his moans as Yanjun plays with his bundle of nerves. When Zhangjing’s legs start to shake, and he squirms, inadvertently grinding against Yanjun’s abdomen.

 

Yanjun pulls his fingers out, slick from the lube that still coats Zhangjing’s rim, and replaces it with the blunt head of his cock. Zhangjing groans deep in his chest, sitting up on Yanjun’s hips so that he naturally slides down along Yanjun’s cock, whimpering in pleasure as the younger man’s girth stretches him and fills him to the brim.

 

"Yeah? You like that?" Yanjun pants, grinning wickedly. "You like sitting on my cock?" He emphasizes his question with a sharp thrust of his hips, causing Zhangjing to bounce up and land harshly back down. Zhangjing keens in response, voice cracking from pleasure. He begins to undulate his hips, riding Yanjun’s cock to chase the friction that he craves.

 

Yanjun’s fingertips dig into his hips, stopping in his tracks. Zhangjing grunts in annoyance.

 

“I asked you a question,” Yanjun murmurs silkily, eyes hooded. “Do you like fucking yourself on my cock, Zhangjing?” 

 

“Yes!” Zhangjing sobs out, desperate. He wriggles his hips, moaning as Yanjun’s cock nudge at his prostate. “Please fuck me, Yanjun,” he gasps, “please make me cum.” He looks pleadingly at his boyfriend, who sits up to bring his face up close to Zhangjing’s. When Zhangjing is perched on top of his lap like this, he’s an inch or so taller than Yanjun, who turns his face up to face Zhangjing and kisses him breathlessly. Zhangjing watches as Yanjun’s eyes flutter shut, long lashes fanning out, and he squeezes his own eyes shut as he reciprocates gladly. Zhangjing exchanges heavy breaths with Yanjun as the younger man finally starts moving, and Zhangjing braces his hands on Yanjun’s shoulders as he bounces rhythmically, reveling in the slide of Yanjun’s cock.

 

Zhangjing’s legs tremble as the bliss wracks his entire body, making him lightheaded. He tilts his head back, fucking himself onto Yanjun’s cock even harder, and Yanjun moans into his neck, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. His muscles flutter and contract around Yanjun’s cock, and Zhangjing feels like he’s losing his mind from the pleasure.

 

When his legs finally give and and collapse, he pitches forward and slumps against Yanjun’s chest, who grips onto Zhangjing’s hips and continues to pump in and out of his entrance.

 

“Tired already, baby?” Yanjun coos into his ear. Zhangjing hums in response, wrapping his arms around Yanjun and enjoying the feeling of Yanjun’s short powerful thrusts.

 

“Let me take care of you then, Jing,” Yanjun says tenderly. Zhangjing feels himself being lifted for a brief second before he’s laid back down on the bed, remaining connected to Yanjun throughout the process. 

 

As Yanjun shifts himself to a comfortable position atop Zhangjing, his cock moves and nudges at Zhangjing’s walls, sending tingles up his spine. He moans loudly, legs coming up to lock around Yanjun’s waist. Yanjun chuckles throatily against his neck, and Zhangjing shivers and his breath ghosts past his skin.

 

Yanjun tenses his abs, gathering the power behind his thrusts as he fucks in and out of Zhangjing, and Zhangjing gasps as the rough motion causes his legs to fall from around Zhangjing’s waist. Without stopping his movement, Yanjun slides his palms along the underside of his thighs to bring his legs up atop his shoulder.

 

Yanjun lifts his head up to look at Zhangjing, and, feeling eyes on him, Zhangjing meets his gaze. Yanjun smiles at him, his dimples poking out, and Zhangjing instinctively beams back. Yanjun’s bangs swing back and forth along with his motion, and Zhangjing carefully brushes it out of his eyes before hooking his arms around the back of Yanjun’s neck. To Zhangjing, Yanjun like this, loving and soft and satisfied, is the definition of beauty. Yanjun leans down, capturing Zhangjing’s lips and swallowing his moans with a chaste kiss. 

 

Zhangjing pants, the tension coiling up in his abdomen. “Yanjun,” he whines. Yanjun takes one look at him, and from the smirk on his face, Zhangjing knows that Yanjun can tell that he’s close. Yanjun kisses Zhangjing again briefly and pulls away, chuckling when Zhangjing whines and tries to chase after his lips.

 

“On your hands and knees,” Yanjun says, pulling out and nudging Zhangjing to flip over. Obediently, Zhangjing gets into position and arches his back, impatiently waiting to be filled again.

 

When Yanjun slides back in, cock reaching new angles, Zhangjing groans lewdly. A firm pressure on his lower back tells him to lean down, and he follows, mind blank with pleasure.

 

And suddenly he can tell why Yanjun instructed him to do so. Yanjun feels so big at this angle, and Zhangjing can feel every stroke magnified. He whimpers loudly. Yanjun reaches down to tug at his cock, and Zhangjing finally explodes.

 

The world goes white, and Zhangjing slumps forwards, satisfied.

 

Yanjun moans four final words into his ear as he comes, filling him up.

 

“I love you, Zhangjing.” 


End file.
